The present invention relates to the field of assemblies of tubular structures, in particular street fixtures, and particularly devices usable as fixed barriers or the like, and has for its object an assembly collar, in particular for street fixtures.
At present, barriers are made by using panels of tubular structures mounted on posts disposed at regular intervals by means of collars of the type grip clamped on the posts and coacting with barrier panels by means of tubular stubs or other devices coacting with a corresponding end of the collars. The securement of the stubs in said end of the collars is carried out by insertion of these latter along the longitudinal axis of the mounting collars, which is to say perpendicular to the axis of the support posts. Such a use of collars generally requires, for the installation of a barrier of great length, using several individual panels, and for each panel four collars, such that on each intermediate post it is necessary to mount four collars to carry out the securement of the two adjacent panels.
Such a collar mounting however has an unsatisfactory aesthetic effect, as these collars are relatively cumbersome. Moreover, the provision of a collar for each securement stub gives rise to a diamond pattern of these collars and requires corresponding mounting of the stubs on the barriers.
To avoid the mentioned aesthetic drawback, it has been proposed to provide collars that are reversible relative to the vertical axis of the support post and have on a portion of their body a cutout in the longitudinal median plane permitting the interfitting of two successive collars within each other height-wise. There results a reduction of the overall size of the collars and an improved aesthetic effect.
However, in the case of mounting of barrier panels along a slope, which is to say with a height offset from one barrier to the next, these collars must also be offset height-wise, because of the intermediate mounting means between the barrier and the collar, which is to say the stub or other securement device. It follows that the mentioned drawbacks concerning offset mountings remain.
The present invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks, by providing an assembly collar, in particular for street fixtures, permitting providing an aesthetic mounting no matter what the slope of the terrain, whilst using a number of collars that is reduced to the minimum.
To this end, the assembly collar, in particular for street fixtures, which has a mounting portion on a support post, provided with a hole of a diameter corresponding to that of said post and provided with a cutout in the median longitudinal plane perpendicular to the axis of the hole and permitting its interfitting into a corresponding cutout of a corresponding collar, is characterized in that it is provided with a tubular recess with an axis parallel to that of its securement hole on the support post, said collar being in two independent half portions interconnected in the surface position by means of at least one screw or a locking bolt.